


A New Chapter||Baekhyun

by StarJaeDust



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJaeDust/pseuds/StarJaeDust
Summary: This is a one shot meaning it’s only one chapter so when you reach the end, that’s the end.





	A New Chapter||Baekhyun

It was almost midnight before you heard the front door open and in stumbled a tired Baekhyun.

Most days were like this, always repetitive. Baekhyun always came home late, but you never knew why. You never questioned it either. You just greeted him like normal not thinking twice about it.

"Hey Baek." You'd say to him, while he gives you a small kiss. 

You'd then make your way to the kitchen so he could eat dinner before he went to bed for the night. You always made him something different every night which was hard to do since you been doing it for a year. A year that your life has been like this. Been so repetitive. You're basically sick of it but you loved Baekhyun more.

Trying so hard to not think the worst possible things that he could be doing while he was away all day. You tried to not think of him cheating on you or him simply just avoiding you. Wanting nothing more than to fix your relationship, but did Baekhyun see a problem with it? 

Leaving the dishes for later, you follow your loving boyfriend to the room y'all share together in your house, determined to get answers. 

"Baek, can we talk?" You simply state to him. 

He turns to look at you with a small smile on his face as he sits in the chair by the small table that you keep in your shared room. 

"Always Y/N." as he looks at you with tired puppy eyes.

You knew he wanted to sleep but could also see that he still cared to miss getting sleep for you. Wanting nothing more than for him to be asleep right now but you needed, no wanted answers. 

"Baekie, I know you're tired and always busy but I need answers. I can't help but to think awful things that you could be doing while you're away. I feel like you don't care about us anymore." 

Fighting back the the tears as you wait for a response for him. He doesn't move. He doesn't speak, he doesn't do anything. He just looks at you like he couldn't believe the words you just said. You knew it was a mistake to bring it up. So you get up to turn and leave. 

"Y/N wait!" He yells after you as he grabs your hand.

"No Baek. I can't do this anymore." Snatching your hand away.

You know that your doing the right thing, right? It feels like what you should be doing. You will always love him but you're tired of coming second to him. Grabbing your phone and walking out the door. You can hear him starting to silently cry as he falls to the floor. You know you hurt him deeply but it's for the best. You turn back for only a second and your eyes meet. 

You vision is blurred from the tears that now fill your eyes from seeing him so broken. You want to turn back and tell him your sorry but can't, you won't. You have to be strong for the both of yourselves. 

"Don't you love me?" His voice weak as he cries out to you.

"Of course I do Baekhyun, but...but I can't keep coming second anymore." And with that you walk out the door.

Your not sure where you will go or what you will do now. All you know is you need to to be away from him. To get him off your mind. Deciding against your better judgement you call up an old friend. An old friend that has always been there for you in times like this. Almost like a best friend to you.

You had met way back when the both of you were still kids. He had always protected you. Done everything he could for you, much like Baekhyun had in the beginning. This time he will be here for you again. Here to hold you while you cry. While you confess everything that had happened. Everything you felt. 

He often would play sweet melodies on the keyboard while you calmed down and brought a smile to your face. You had really missed spending time with him. That has long changed since you were with Baekhyun. You have been seeing him less and less, almost never now. 

The only thing you didn't know was that Lay had a secret crush on you. He had longed to be with you but never said anything. The moment he was going to confess to you, you were already with Baekhyun. So he stayed quiet and keep his distance. It hurt him to be away from you or to not be in contact with you, but he respected your relationship.

While your spending time with Lay, you get a call from Baekhyun. "Yeoboseyo." You hear from his end of the line. Staying quiet for a moment more before replying.

"Yes Baek?" You mutter, still trying to forget your breakup. To forget the pain you caused both him and yourself. You had finally stopped crying, but now felt the tears coming again. You feel Lay grab the phone from your hand, and end the call. All he wants is for you to be happy and not to feel pain anymore.

"Y/n please forget about him." He begs you, and at that moment you finally realised that he liked you. That he had been silent for so long. Always supportive, through everything. You didn't know what to say, but you knew that you had to leave. 

Starting to get up to leave when there's a sudden knock at Lay's door. He walks to open it and to your surprise it wasn't Baekhyun. You had wished and hoped it was him, but it was Chanyeol instead. He's like an older brother to you. He always made sure that Baekhyun had treated you right, but he became busy so it was hard for him to watch out for you. 

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?" You question while standing beside Lay. He moves his attention from Lay to you. He gives you a look you know all to well. A look that you get when you know you messed up. Chanyeol always gives it to you when you're being stubborn and won't listen to yourself or anyone else.

"I'm taking you home." His voice deeper than you remember. You back away from him, not wanting to leave. You didn't want to go back home with him. Only wanting to stay with Lay, at least until you were ready to face Baekhyun again. You weren't even sure if he would want to see you either. 

Shaking your head no as you back further away, but he stops you. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you out of Lay's house. You know there is no use in trying to fight him. "Chanyeol, let me go!" You whine but he doesn't listen.

He eventually drags you back to your house that you share with Baekhyun. "Go talk to him." Chanyeol's deep voice echo's in the quiet house. Walking down the hallway you see him. Laying back on the bed left looking worse than before. His hair was a mess and tissues everywhere. Have you really done something again? Has your stubbornness yet again gotten in the way?

"Baekie?" Your voice weak.

Surprised by the sound of your voice, he sits up and looks at you. You could see that you had acted stupid. "Why did you hang up on me earlier?" Sadness and angry filled his voice. How do you tell him that you went to see Lay. That, that's where you ran off to. Maybe he already knows? Is that why he's angry? Did he send Chanyeol to come get you?

"It wasn't me Baek, I'd never hang up on you." You pleas with him, but he's not having it. You knew it was too soon for you to see each other. You should of fought against Chanyeol to stay back at Lay's. 

"Can't y'all just talk this out?" Chanyeol says from behind you. Baek moves his attention from you to him, and his eyes grow cold. He moves his head in a way of saying no without actually saying it. "You are to blame here to as well Bacon." He says again which grabs Baekhyun's attention. 

"You of all people should understand Chanyeol. We're in the same situation!" Baekhyun's voice loud. What could he possibly mean by that? Does Chanyeol know why he's gone all day and comes home so late? Has Baekhyun been hiding something from you?

"What are you talking about?" You asked confused. Looking back and fourth between the two of them just wanting answers. You didn't know what was going on, but you now wanted answers. You deserved that much. You couldn't take being second anymore. "Okay Y/N sit down." Chanyeol says to you calmly.

You were scared out of your mind. You didn't know what he nor Baekhyun would say. So many thoughts started running through you head as you sat there. They do nothing but stare at you for a while. Probably wondering how to tell you whatever it is they needed to tell you.

"We wanted to wait to tell you, when things became official Y/N." You hear a familiar voice from behind you.  You turn to see Lay standing there. was he in on this too? Has everyone been lying to you? Your boyfriend, brother and best friend are keeping secrets, and you hate it. 

"Your in on this to Lay?" You cry out, not wanting to believe it. He just nods his head and slowly makes his way around Chanyeol. "Y/N we're trainee's to become idols." Baekhyun's voice low but looking right at you. So that's what this is all about. They are just trying to make their dreams come true. You feel stupid that you let your stubbornness get in the way.

A lot of people were to blame, but the biggest one to blame was yourself. You never should of snapped at Baekhyun. Never should of went to Lay's. You just should of waited. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Y/N. I should have." Baekie says standing up. I knew all he ever wanted was the best for the both of us. 

"we're all sorry." Chanyoel says. You walk over and hug him since he was closest.

"Y/N." Lay says as he comes over to you and pulls you away from Chanyeol. You look at him wondering why he did that, but clear he wants to talk. You wait a moment before wanting to know what it is that Lay wants. "What is it Lay?" You ask. 

He gives you a sad look. "I meant what I said this morning." You just look at him, not knowing what to say. How could he just ask you to leave Baekhyun like this. Maybe if he would of said something a long time ago, maybe things would be different.  You love Lay but not in the way you love Baek.

"What is he talking about?" Baekhyun asks moving his way towards you. You look up at him and you can see the anger forming in his eyes. You were frozen in your spot. You had never seen him this angry before. You were scared of what he might do.

"He...he asked...me to forget about you Baek." You stuttered our still scared of what he will do. He suddenly pulls you behind him and gets close to Lay. Baekhyun looked even more angry now. "You better learn your place!" Baekhyun snaps and starts yelling. His voice dropping a level which you found attractive. 

"What's with all the yelling?" An unknown voice out of no where. You turn to see a curly haired man with chubby cheeks standing in the doorway. Everything goes quiet as he walks into the room. He moves his eyes to everyone in the room, but then stops on you. "You must be the reason my boys are so worked up." As he looks you in the eyes.

"Come on Suho, back off will you." Chanyeol says as he moves closer to you. Suho looks at you one last time before moving his attention to Baek and Lay. You didn't know who he was or why he was even here, but he had some sort of power. "What are you two fighting about?" Suho asks pointing back at you.

"He's trying to steal Y/N from me." Baekhyun growls looking at Lay again. You could tell he was really pissed now. "Baekhyun go sit down!" Suho demands but he doesn't listen. He drags him to the bed and forces him to sit. "Now don't move." As he moves his attention back to Lay. 

"As for you Lay, you can't go trying to take Y/N away from Baekhyun when you know she is with him. You had your chance and you missed it. Now it's time to move on." Suho motions at Chanyeol, then looks at Lay. Chanyeol starts to drag him out of the room. For once it wasn't you looking back, it was Lay. You couldn't help but to feel sad for him. 

"Y/N." Lay calls out your name. You turn to look at him, and you could see his eyes filled with tears. "Like thunder, I am too late." He calls out to you before he finally disappears out of you sight. You haven't herd that song in years.

You flash back to the day, you were sitting with Lay while he was working on that song. When you had asked who it was about, he said an old friend who meant a lot to him. Never once had you thought it might be about yourself. Now that you think about the lyrics, it makes perfect sense.

"Okay now you two please talk. I had my children being all fussy." Suho says he leaves the room. Only leaving you and Baekhyun alone now. Not entirely sure what you should say, you just look at him. Baek runs his hand through his hair as he thinks of what to say.

"I really am sorry Y/N." He speaks softly as he gets up from the bed you two share. You knew he meant it. Baekhyun never was one to apologize unless he truly meant it. He also has never cared for someone as much as he had you. You are everything to him and he wanted nothing more than to fix his mistakes that he had made.

"I'm sorry to Baekie." You respond back and a small smile forms on his face. You had missed seeing him smile like he used too. You had missed a lot of things, and hope things will be different now. Almost like a new chapter your lives. That's all you really want.

Suddenly he tackles you, and you fall onto the bed. "I promise things will be different now. No more putting you second. No more not telling you things. Your the love of my life and I plan to keep it that way." He says to you, and you can't help, but to feel your heart melt for him.

A few months have gone by now since you and Baekhyun had your fight. Things have definitely gotten better. You and him are back to the way things used to be, but with some new changes. For instance when he's at SMTOWN training to become an idol, he will FaceTime you on his breaks. It's not often when he does, but you enjoy it when he does have time to.

He will constantly check up on you. Weather it's to tell you he loves you, or simply to make sure your doing okay. More often you get random Snapchats throughout the day from him. Most times it's snaps of being extra, but you wouldn't want it any other way.

You are definitely great full for the new start. To have things back to normal, to feel Baekhyun's love again. Mostly your blessed to have this new chapter in your life!


End file.
